


Daily Grind

by aegislash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, not much else to say aside from that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OC/OC fic<br/>Aster and Justice talk about their days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a purely original work for a while now so heeeeere it is!!!! i used my monster girl lesbian couple, aster and justice, for this one!!!!!!  
> aster's profile: http://mukubirdy.deviantart.com/art/dont-lose-your-head-510530206  
> justice's profile: http://mukubirdy.deviantart.com/art/harping-on-about-harpies-510530591

With a long creak, the door opened as Aster entered her and her lover's abode, collapsing on the sofa without even bothering to take her high-heeled shoes off.

"Welcome home," Aster's girlfriend, Justice, greeted her perkily, yet with a nasally tone. "You tired? What do you want for dinner? I'll cook."

"Don't cook, Justice, you have a cold. I can hear it when you talk." Aster's speech was muffled due to her face being on a cushion.

"Aster, I'm not that bad. I can coo-"

"Look, you're ill and I'm absolutely fuckin' beat. Let's just order a pizza."

"If you say so." Justice took a pizza delivery menu from the kitchen and laid it on the coffee table. "You wanna order now or later? I'm not that hungry so I can wait."

"I ain't hungry either," Aster got out of her position on the sofa and sat up straight so that Justice could sit down. "Let's wait a few hours."

"Anyway, Aster, how was your day?" Justice gently asked as she played with her long strawberry blonde hair.

"It was _BOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_ " Aster moaned exhaustedly, rocking her head back so hard it could have easily come off, what with her being a dullahan and all. "All I did today was look at clothes that don't suit me at all and sign paperwork! I didn't even get a damn soul wanting to hire me for a photoshoot! And my friends ended up bailing out on me even though we agreed to have coffee! Ohhh, what a shitty day..." She melodramatically swooped her arm over her golden eyes, ruffling her pastel blue hair and opening her sharp-toothed mouth to sigh in continuation.

"Oh dear, that's not good to hear." Justice sympathetically took her partner into an embrace, rubbing her back. "Hey, you know what I do when I have a bad day? I like to think about if anything that wasn't completely terrible happen that day. Like, if I ate my favourite food or saw a friend. Did anything like that happen at work today?"

Aster rubbed her head into Justice's feathered shoulders. "Well, I did bump into Mum whilst on my way to the agency. We chatted for a little bit before she headed off to visit an ill friend or something. But it was nice to see her."

"See? Today wasn't all bad!" She rubbed the bluenette model's nose. "Although, I do suppose we have something in common, because my day was boring too. I tried to work at the clothes shop today, but you know how my mum gets when staff are sick, so she sent me straight home, where I had nothing to do but watch the same old re-runs of tv shows and read the same old books I had already read years ago. At least you actually did stuff, Aster!"

Aster chuckled. "Hey, you _did_ something good today! You cured me of my boredom!"

"I could say the same thing for you!" Their laughter filled the house. Then the laughter stopped, and they looked at eachother, leaning in to kiss tenderly, Justice's soft hands cupping Aster's freckled face. They pulled away and giggled.

"I love you so goddamn much, Justice."

"I love you too, Aster." 


End file.
